Spark of lust or is it love
by olivia031
Summary: What a suprise another perp becomes obbsessed with olivia and the squad is worried about her. Elliot offers her a ride home and when they get to her apartment he walks her to her door and.... BTW CHAPTER FOUR IS "R" RATED...SO DON'T READ IF UNDER AGE 14
1. The passionate beggining

**Olivia, Elliot, and Munch are in the squad room and Olivia is gathering up her stuff to go home. Munch and Elliot look at each other and make an eye contact agreement that her going home is probably not the best idea.**

"Maybe you should stay in the crib tonight" suggests Munch

"Munch I am perfectly content staying in my own apartment ok…I'm not gonna let this guy get into my head"

"Liv, Munch is right we're not entirely sure what this guy is capable of, you'll be safe in the crib" says Elliot

"you guys I appreciate the concern but I am going home ok I'm tired and just want to sleep in my own bed"

"At least let me take you home" says Elliot

She pauses, "Fine"

**They arrive and Elliot parks in front of Olivia's apartment building and as she begins to get out Elliot says…**

"Let me walk you up"

Olivia chuckles "Elliot I am a big girl I know how to take care of myself"

"I know I just wanna make sure"

"Fine if it's that important to you" knowing that he just showing that he cares

"It is"

"Yeah" she says almost sarcastically

**They walk up the stairs and get to Olivia's door. Elliot gives her a good night nod and begins to walk back down to the car. Then Olivia grabs his arm.**

"Elliot wait"

"What's up?"

"Thanks"

"Liv I will always be here for you"

She gives a small almost blushing smile then she looks up at him and he looks at her they gaze in each other's eyes…then he grabs her by the face and kisses her, she grabs his waste and kisses him back. As they kiss they push their way through her apartment door and begin ripping off each other's clothes they get to the bedroom as Elliot stops and removes his lips for a minute and looks at her.

"Liv" he says knowing they shouldn't be doing this

"I know" and she pulls his lips to hers and they fall onto the bed

As they continue to kiss, Olivia begins unbuckling Elliot's pants as he unbuttons hers, then he pushes her to the bed and Olivia pulls the sheet over the two of them. Elliot puts his hand on Olivia's hip and moves it down slowly and pulls down her panties as she pulls down his briefs and they begin to make love… As Elliot thrusts into her she pants.

"Oh…Elliot"

"Liv" Elliot pants

"Uhhh"

**As Elliot lay on top of her in bed after about 10 minutes of hot passionate sex Elliot gives her a small innocent kiss on the lips.**

"Liv…That was…amazing" looking into her eye

"Elliot…I can't believe we just did that"

Elliot rolls over on the other side of the bed and takes a long hard sigh.

"We're partners…and you're married"

They look at each other.

"I know"….."Liv you don't know how long I have been holding that in"

"you don't think I haven't been holding it in either"……."Elliot I have cared so deeply for you for so long"

He puts his hand on her face as she sheds a small tear.

"And I care so much for you Olivia"

They stare at each other for a moment and kiss.

Olivia pulls away quickly and looks down," you should go home before Kathy starts to worry" she says quickly

He looks down but pulls the sheets off of himself and begins to get dressed in agreement. After he is dressed he looks at Olivia still lying in bed with the sheets pulled up over her chest.

"I'll see you tomorrow…ok" said Elliot

She smiles at him and says, "Definitely"

He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the lips and begins to walk to the door turns around and looks at her one last time before walking out the door.

**AUTHOR: So this is how I picture Olivia and Elliot hooking up. I'll turn this into a story if I get enough review so if you like it PLEEEEESE review, and tell me what you think of it and I will definitely take suggestions for the story so tell me if you have any.**


	2. The next victim

**The next morning Olivia is in her apartment and is having a cup of orange juice when someone buzzes her apartment.**

"Who is it?"

"_It's El"_

"Come on up"

Olivia buzzes him in and about 2 minutes later she hears Elliot knock at the door and she opens it, and smiles.

"Hey"

"Hi"

"You don't have to drive me home and drop me off everyday"

"I do until this creep _Mason_ is off the street"

She turns around and walks towards the kitchen and sets down her orange juice on the table. Elliot walks in behind her and closes the door.

"We should talk" said Olivia

"I know "

"What are we gonna do I mean like I said last night Elliot we're partners and your married and I don't want you to lose Kathy and I don't want…"

"Liv"

**Cutting her off**

"When I got home last night, Kathy had this whole romantic dinner and house to ourselves thing set up and when I saw it………I had to tell her"…"She kicked me out"

Olivia looked at him for a second feeling really guilty "Elliot I'm so sorry"

"No don't be, I'm actually not really upset about it. I'm kinda glad she kicked me out"

"Really?" she said not believing him

"Yeah Olivia last night was perfect and all I want is to be with you"

"So…what now?"

"Well since I have been kicked out of my house I don't really…"

**Cutting him off**

"You can stay here"

He smiled and looked at her.

"Well if you insist"

"I do" she said smiling

Olivia took his hand and kissed him on the lips.

"We can just deal with the whole us being partners' thing as we go along"

Elliot's cell phone rang.

"Stabler"

"_Hey Elliot its Cragen, pick up Olivia and meet us at 214 W 43st, Olivia's new stalker friend raped and murdered another woman"_

"Ok, we'll be there"

"What's up" said Olivia

"He raped and murdered another woman we gotta meet cragen and the rest of them at the crime scene"

She took a deep sigh "OK, let's go"

**She picked up her things and Elliot picked up her orange juice and took a big gulp and followed her out the door. Olivia and Elliot arrive at the scene about 30 minutes later. She was found by a dumpster next to an abandon apartment building.**

* * *

"So what do we got" said Elliot

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd say it was Olivia's sister, this guy must really have a thing for you Liv" said Warner

"Yeah thanks for reminding me"

"Well she was raped then stabbed to death, plenty of fluids and he left the knife sticking out of her just like the others victims" said Warner.

"How old was she?" said Olivia

"27" said Warner

"Any ID?" said Elliot

"No…her wallet is empty" said Warner

Fin and munch see the two of them and walk over.

"Hey, we're pretty much done here except for a couple of things, so you guys can just meet us back at the squad if you want" said Fin

"Ok see ya back at the house" said Elliot

* * *

**Olivia and Elliot are in the squad car on their way back to the squad.**

"So how is this gonna work Elliot?"…"I mean if cragen finds out, then we can't be partners anymore"

"We'll then we just have to make sure that he doesn't find out"

She smiles at him and puts her hand on his leg.

"You know there's a hotel coming up…" he says playfully

"Elliot!"

"I'm just kidding"

She smiles and rolls her eyes at him.

"Besides I wanna find this guy before he decides that it's you turn, I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you Liv"

"Well I've got my new boyfriend to protect me now" noticing she said boyfriend without even thinking about it

"Boyfriend?" said Elliot

Olivia looked away embarrassed. Elliot put his hand on her thigh.

"I like the sound of that" and he took her and held it.

She looked at him and blushed a little bit.

* * *

**They get to the squad room and there are flowers on Olivia's desk. She walks over and picks up the card and reads…**

"_She reminded me of you - Mason"_

"You holdin out on us Olivia" said cragen

"No they are from him; he said that the victim reminded him of me"

She hands cragen the card, and Elliot reads over his shoulder. After they read it they look at her.

"I guess looking like me is a death sentence" she says feeling guilty

"It's not your fault Olivia" said Elliot

"I know that but" shaking her head

"It's ok to be scared Olivia"

"I'm not scared El!" yelling at him

"Ok…I'm sorry"

"I'm fine ok…I just need some air" she grabs her coat and walks out the door

Olivia is walking down the side walk a few blocks from the squad thinking about this _Mason_ guy and thinking about Elliot at the same time and trying to put it all together and figure out everything when something hits her on the back of the head.

**AUTHOR: Sorry I know it's still a little short the chapters are gonna get longer I was having a little bit of writers block but thank you to everyone who reviewed and I can't wait to get more of them so keep posting them and keep offering suggestions.**


	3. My hero

**Olivia is in a dark room with her hands handcuffed above her head. She opens her eyes and can just barely make out Mason standing in front of her; she looks up at him scared to death.**

"What do you want Mason?"

"I just want you Olivia…I just want you"

"You won't get away with this my partner will find me"

"Maybe…but then again you couldn't find me before and you knew who I was"

"What do you want with me?"

"Oh Olivia"

He leans in and puts his hand on her face and she jerks away.

"Don't touch me!"

He hits her across the face knocking her unconscious.

"Why you gotta be like that Olivia"

Back at the squad room, Elliot walks into Cragen's office.

"Hey, Liv's been gone for almost an hour, I'm starting to get a little worried about her"

"Try her cell"

"I did it's off, she never turns her phone off, especially when she on the clock"

Cragen looks at him worried.

"Grab Munch and Fin lets go look for her"

After two hours of unsuccessful searching Elliot furiously charges through the squad room doors. The rest of them follow.

"That son of a bitch took her!"

"Elliot calm down we don't know that yet" said Cragen

"I know it…I never should have let her go out by herself!" He punches the wall

"Detective! Look we have to find her and you here beating up the squad room isn't gonna help"

"Elliot we'll find her" said Fin

"I'm not going home till we do" said Munch

Olivia begins to wake up again and nobody is there so she looks up and sees that she is handcuffed to a metal rail. She pulls at it and is trying to get loose but she can't. She stands pulling in the rail trying to pull it off the wall and after a couple minutes of doing so she finally breaks it off the wall and she is off the railing but is still handcuffed.

"Ok how do I get out of her" she says to herself

Back at the squad room

"You're checking his credit cards and back record and have a car on his apartment right" said Elliot

"Yes Elliot we know how to do police work ok" said munch

"I know that… I'm sorry I'm just worried"

"We all are ok but you have been up for almost 36 hour why don't you go and get some sleep up in the crib" suggest Fin

He looks at Fin like he's crazy; I mean does he really think that he can sleep with his partner missing.

"Yeah…I know…that was a stupid suggestion, sorry"

"Elliot I got something" Munch yells from the other side of the squad room

"What is it?"

"He's been paying taxes on a warehouse down in Rye"

"Let's go" Elliot demands to Fin and Munch "Call ESU"

Olivia is still standing in the room, not able to find a way out. All she can do now is wait for Mason to get back. About 10 minutes later she hears him coming towards the room. She stands by the door waiting to strike him. The door opens and she strikes him as hard as she can on the head, it doesn't even phase him and he quickly turns around and grabs her.

With sirens blaring Elliot and Cragen are in the squad car racing to the warehouse; following behind them is Munch, Fin, and the ESU truck.

"Cap't" Elliot says terrified to what they might find

"Don't go there Elliot, she's fine" hearing terror in his voice

Mason throws her against the wall of the warehouse room.

"That wasn't nice Olivia…that hurt"

He pushes her against the wall grabs the button on her pants undoing them and she knees him going for his groin. She starts to run for the door but he recovers quickly and grabs her before she can get out.

"It's right around the corner here we're about two minutes away" Cragen tells Elliot

Mason now has Olivia pinned to the ground and is undoing his belt buckled and button on his pants.

"NO STOP PLEASE DON'T"

"Oh Olivia don't be like that"

They pull up to the warehouse and Elliot jumps out of his car and rushes in to find his partner.

"Olivia it's a beautiful moment you should be happy"

Crying out she yelps "Please don't"

Elliot hears her and runs toward the room. Just before Mason begins to rape Olivia Elliot tackles him to the floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Elliot is on top of him punching and beating him to a bloody pulp, when Cragen grabs him and hold him back. Elliot had beaten Mason unconscious. Elliot looked over at Olivia who was still on the floor and noticed that her jeans were still pulled up and that she hadn't been raped and he rushed over to her and pulled her up off the ground.

"Are you ok?"

She starts crying into his shoulder

"Thank you so much for stopping him Elliot he almost…" she says through her tears

Cutting her off

"I know, I'm here, your safe"

He removes the cuffs from her hands and takes her to the ambulance outside the warehouse to have her looked at. She is sitting on the back of the ambulance and the EMT just finished examining her.

"Elliot I was so scared"

He pulls her close to him.

"I know, it's ok"

"I thought that I was never see you again Elliot"

He looked to make sure no one was looking and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Cragen walks over to the two of them.

"Hey Liv how you doin?"

"I'll be ok"

"Cap't I'm gonna take her home"

"Ok that's fine we've got everything under control here"

"Olivia I want you to take a couple of days off ok"

"Ok"

"Come on lets go, I'll take you home"

AUTHOR: THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, KEEP COMING AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!!! I AM STILL TAKING SUGGESTIONS IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY, I AM TRYING TO USE EVERYBODYS!!! THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER I WILL UPDATE AND THE LONGER THE CHAPTERS WILL BE!!!


	4. Moving on rather quickly

**Olivia and Elliot get to Olivia's apartment building.**

"Do you want me to come up"

Still distraught over what had just happened to her "I don't want to be alone Elliot"

They get up to her apartment and they walk in and Elliot closes the door behind them. Immediately Olivia turns around and jumps on Elliot wrapping her legs around him and kissing him. Elliot stops her.

"Liv…stop…I can't I feel like I would be taking advantage of you."

"El I was so afraid that I would never be able to make love to you again and now I all I want it you inside me" she says quickly.

"Oh Liv…your wish is my command.

So he picks her back up and they are kissing as Elliot walks the two of them into the bedroom. They begin ripping each other clothes off.

"Oh Elliot"

Elliot grabs Olivia and pulls her toward him as he thrusts into her.

"Ahhh" she cries.

"Uhhh" he pants back

Elliot thrusts in and out as hard as he can!!! And then all of a sudden.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!" screams Olivia.

**About a minute of Elliot just staring blankly at Olivia goes by when he finally says.**

"Wow…you've never cum before me" Elliot chuckles.

"Yeah well I've never wanted you so bad before" she breaths heavily.

10 minutes go by and they lay in bed together, Olivia resting on Elliot's chest.

"I never want to be as scared as I was Elliot"

"You never will be again, I promise, never again"

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

**A week went by and Olivia took the time to get herself together while Elliot went back to work and just worked by himself on cases waiting for Olivia to return. In the mean time Elliot moved in to Olivia's apartment signed divorce papers with his wife and Olivia will be returning to work tomorrow. **

**AUTHOR: Hey so if you have read this story before than you know that all I have done is just rewritten the forth chapter. It's just that I was reading through my old stories and decided that this one needed to be rewritten. However I would like to continue this story if anybody has any suggestions for me I would be more than willing to accept them. THANKS**


End file.
